Shaun Andersen
Shaun Andersen is the deuteragonist of the MLAndersen0 ARG Series. Story At the beginning of the series, Shaun, Michael Andersen's younger brother, as well as his friend, Eric, feel as though Michael is deceiving his followers by discussing the so-called faceless man and make their opinions on the matter known by uploading a video of their own. Shortly after, Shaun goes missing and Eric comes to the conclusion that Michael, having spent years in a hospital for a mental condition, must be to blame. Michael uploads a video Shaun had left for him on his camera, hoping to explain his situation to his followers soon. In the video, Shaun chastises Michael for lying to Eric about his disappearance and mentions that he has seen the tall figure and had the same dream as Michael, only he is unable to touch the clock. He discusses how the virus mentioned in Michael's dreams likely referred to himself, as he has a way of spreading his thoughts to others, and states that he will be leaving town. In response, Michael uploads a video in which he criticizes Shaun for abandoning him and asks him to come home. During the video, the faceless man appears behind Michael and places a hand on his shoulder. Michael also releases the video of the event that caused Shaun to leave, in which he drugged and interrogated him. Their conversation in the video reveals that Michael was admitted into a mental facility after he was blamed for breaking Shaun's leg when he was eight, although he had claimed that the tall man was responsible. As Shaun had denied the man's existance when asked by their parents, Michael holds him partially responsible. Michael then drives Eric to an alleyway under the guise of taking him to meet Shaun, as a means of proving the tall figure's existance. When he shows up, wearing a black tie in place of the usual red one, Eric is briefly placed into a coma-like state before the two ultimately escape. Shaun leaves another video for Michael to find upon returning home, which prompts Michael to apologize for getting Shaun and Eric involved and ask his brother to return home yet again. He also states that he has been performing actions that he cannot remember and that he intends to find Eric. Eric visits Michael soon after and tells him that he is unable to remember the events that took place in the alley. Eric's attempt to explain that he souldn't be involved is interrupted by the arrival of the Slender Man. Eric then finds Michael in a trance-like state and is attacked by the tall man almost immediately after. Michael learns from a family friend that Shaun had been staying with his friend, Dave, and confronts him. Michael tells Shaun that he had contemplated suicide, a convsersaton that is interrupted by the arrival of the Slender Man, who leaves Shaun in a state of constant screaming. Dave helps take Shaun back to Michael's house, encountering the tall man once more on the way. Eric and Shaun decide to stay with Michael until they gain a better understanding of what is going on. One night, Michael films himself entering Shaun's room, seemingly while sleepwalking, and holding him at knife point, before claiming that he is unable to go through with harming his brother and awakening in tears. Shaun and Eric decide to have Michael sent back to his old hospital for a 72-hour watch. Michael films one final video journal entry as he awaits the arrival of the hospital workers. However, some time later, Michael apparently ties up Michael and leaves him in his basement. Michael recommends to Shaun that he calls him "Patrick" rather than Michael. and that the two had met before as children, although he had been subdued during Michael's time at the hospital. Patrick grabs an axe and tells Shaun that he doesn't intend to harm him, although Eric may not be so lucky, before giving Shaun a means of freeing himself and leaving. Shaun eventually gets into contact with Stormy, who had stayed in the same hall as Michael at one of the psych wards he had been relocated to over the years. She tells Shaun that after knowing him for about a month, Michael began acting strangely, calling himself Patrick and blackmaling the staff with seemingly unobtainable information. Patrick arrives and tells Stormy to keep out of the brothers' affairs, before telling Shaun that Michael had essentially been killing himself, which he cannot allow as they share the same body. After saying this, he leaves once more. Stormy and Shaun begin dating after this and live together, however, Patrick/Michael keeps coming back every now and then to warn Shaun of Stormy's death. Eventually, Michael comes back saying that he is all better and begins living with the two. Everything is normal for a while until Stormy is killed by the Slender Man. Shaun is emotionally troubled by this loss. Afterwards, Shaun and Michael travel around jumping from motel to motel looking for the Clock Hands. While looking, Shaun finds Stormy's body in the back of his car. He then decides to bury her. Michael later has a premonition as to where the hands are. When Shaun and Michael head out to find them, Michael realizes that the hands give of the same type of Radiation the Slender Man gives off. They find one of the hands in their old home. Later, back at their motel, Michael states that Shaun had taken him back to the motel after he had passed out. Michael explains to Shaun that one of the necklaces found on Stormy gave him the premonition leading them to the hand. Shaun suggests that Michael touches the clock in order to remember where the other hand is, but Michael refuses, fearing it will kill him if he continues to touch it. Shaun is outraged by this, saying that Michael has ruined his life and caused everything horrible thing that happened to him. Shaun even goes as far as leaving Michael to his misery in the motel in order for Shaun to attempt to finish this nightmare on his own. Shaun later receives a note from HABIT giving him directions to Vincent and HABIT's home, offering to stop everything that has happened to him. Shaun goes to this location, where he meets Vinnie and unwillingly goes inside. Vinnie offers him a drink and tells him everything that has happened to him and his friends, regarding HABIT and the Slender Man. He also says that he has been searching for anyone he can with the same type of problem. It is revealed that Vinnie had drugged his drink, and the two pass out. Shaun wakes up in the attic, HABIT interrogates Shaun for the location of Michael while Vinnie records the event, to which Shaun doesn't tell him. HABIT says that Patrick Andersen, the being possessing Michael, is the true inhabitant of Michael's body, and that he has existed for years only to feed the Slender Man people around him for his own survival. HABIT says that Patrick and him go "way back." HABIT also reveals that he had placed Stormy in Shaun's car. Shaun becomes hysterical hearing this information, and HABIT continues to tell him anyways. He reveals that Michael/Patrick "fed" Stormy to the Slender Man when Shaun wasn't home. HABIT then tells Vinnie that he can take the night off. HABIT closes the door, and proceeds with torturing Shaun, as his screams are heard behind the door. His fate is ambiguous, but HABIT later implicates that he tortured him to death. Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Damsels Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Horror Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Determinators Category:Fallen Category:Male Category:Unwanted Category:Harmonizers Category:Deal Makers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Passionate Learners Category:Wrathful Category:Poor Category:Falsely Accused Category:Successful